


Exodus

by raijahn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijahn/pseuds/raijahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next story in the ImmortalVerse which includes Immortal Flight and Immortal Dream.  This is a prequel to Immortal Flight. It *will* make you cry.<br/>Warning: Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exodus

## Exodus

by Raijahn

[]()

* * *

_After_

"Superman?' 

I flinch away from the hand on my shoulder. I'm not Superman. I'm just a man. A man who not five minutes ago watched the life bleed out of his husband. 

_Before_

Lex laughs and clutches my hand tighter as we walk to the restaurant. It's a perfect night. The stars are out, there's a slight breeze. It's our anniversary and the only thing I have to do tonight is just enjoy it. 

_After_

I shake off the prying hands, curling tighter around Lex's body. 

_Before_

"You got some chocolate on your lip."  
Lex gives me a seductive look, "Really? Maybe you should lick it off." "Lex!" I laugh, "We're in public!"  
"So?" Lex grins wickedly as I reach across and kiss him, discreetly removing the chocolate. 

_After_

"Superman, please, you need to move. There are procedures we have to follow." 

_Before_

Lex glares at me as I answer the page. "Clark, come on, it's our anniversary." I give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, babe, but the bad guys don't care." He snorts and lifts his wineglass to his lips. The faint smile leaves my lips as I read the message. "What, what is it?"  
"It's bad, Lex. There's a plane about to crash. It's a full flight. I have to go." I look up at him, see the flash of annoyance in his eyes before it's replaced with acceptance. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." "I know." 

_After_

"No, you're not touching him."  
"Superman, sir, please-"  
"NO!" 

_Before_

I reach the plane just in time to save it from taking a nosedive into the Pacific Ocean. My fingers bite into the metal allowing me greater control to turn it back in the direction of the US. I fly at a slower speed, so as not to dislodge any of the occupants. I have no idea if they're okay. The only thing I can do is get them back home as soon as I can. 

"Clark!" 

The scream reverberates through me. I nearly lose my grip on the plane at the terror and pain in that voice. 

Oh God, Lex. 

_After_

I glare over my shoulder at the paramedic that dares to try to move me. He holds his hands up and backs away, "Superman, please, we just want to make sure his husband can find him." I surge to my feet, roaring, "I am his husband!" 

_Before_

"Clark! Please!" 

I fly faster, uncaring any longer about the anonymous passengers on the plane. Time ceases to exist as I land with the plane, taking only enough time to secure it before I take off again, flying towards the highway that connects Metropolis with Smallville. My eyes take in everything, searching for-there. 

I don't land so much as fall out of flight. I hit hard, not noticing the cracks I leave in the blacktop. I grip the truck that's smashed into the front end of the Porsche and toss it away, checking my strength at the last minute. The driver's side door is next and I duck my head inside, quickly accessing Lex's condition. When I see my limbs lose all strength and I collapse to my knees. 

"Oh, baby, no." 

I reach gently for Lex's left hand, careful not to jolt the piece of rebar that has Lex pinned to his seat. He looks at me, his eyes dull with pain, tears marking paths down his cheeks. "Clark," the barest whisper of sound from lips already coated in blood. 

I shake my head, throat tight, "No, don't talk, Lex. Just hold on. Let me..." I look frantically around for a way to get him free but there isn't any. His legs are smashed beneath the front end of the car and even if I could move him, by the amount of blood soaking into the floor mat... 

I drop my head to his knees and let out a harsh sob. 

"Clark, it's okay..." 

"No, it's not! If I hadn't answered that damn page-" 

"If you hadn't answered," he stops, letting out a harsh cough. I start to panic but he raises his hand, commanding me to wait and listen. He gasps for breath for a few seconds before continuing. "Then all those people would be dead. Right?" 

"Yes." 

_After_

I pull Lex from the car, ignoring the gasps, ignoring the protests of those whose job it is to take care of him. There's nothing anyone can do now. I cradle him in my arms and walk away from the horrific scene before taking off. Moving him to the only place he should be right now. Home. 

I lay Lex's body on our bed, carefully arranging his limbs so he's not uncomfortable. Logically I know he's not feeling anything, but I can't not treat him with the utmost care. 

I'm completely blind to the blood that soaks into the sheets, that marks a trail leading out of the bedroom. My vision has faded so much, like the color is leached from everything. The only color in the room is my bright blue suit. Which seems to be mocking me with the knowledge of what I wasn't able to do. 

For some reason that thought makes me laugh. I laugh until my belly aches and tears are streaming from my eyes. I fall to my knees and then suddenly I'm not laughing anymore. I'm crying. Huge, wrenching sobs that shake the bed next to me. I bend over my knees, my head nearly touching the floor, a hand clasped over my chest where I can feel Lex's loss like this immense empty chasm. The pain is indescribable. I try to stop crying, try to sit up, but I can't move. My body is locked up tight. 

_Before_

"Then you can't blame yourself. Promise me, Clark, that you won't. It wasn't your fault. You can't be everywhere at once." 

I nod my head, willing to agree to anything. Anything if I only I can keep him from leaving me. 

He relaxes and his lips curve up in a small smile. "Good, good." His eyes close and my heart plummets. God, no, not yet, please. I tighten my grip on his hand until he winces and opens his eyes again. "It's okay, Clark. It's okay to let me go." 

"Lex..." my voice breaks. 

I hear the sirens in the distance, see the red, white and blue lights reflecting in the windows. It's too late though. 

"I love you. Never forget that." 

It sounds like goodbye. It is goodbye. I don't want to believe it but the truth is right there, in the red blood and pale white skin of my lover. 

I lower my head to his lap as the last breath leaves him. His hand goes limp in mine and I let out a wretched cry. 

He's gone. 

_After_

Minutes, hours, days later I'm finally able to move. I sit back on my heels and prop myself against the bed. I sit there and stare at him. Thinking that if I took away all the blood and the gaping wound in his chest, he'd look as if he were sleeping. 

I lay my head down near his hand and pretend that I can feel his fingers stroke through my hair. 

It's nothing but a memory now. 

_He's gone_. 

He's gone. 


End file.
